


TK 浴室镜面play

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 文如题名，含失禁





	TK 浴室镜面play

 

 

浴缸里颠覆翻涌的激烈水声丝毫遮掩不住暧昧空气里持续绵长的哭吟和媚叫，跪趴在浴缸里不断往前躲的男人又一次被拦腰摁回了水里，大量温水随着阴茎深狠的全根贯穿涌入那张已经被操透的小穴里，又在抽离时带出丝丝缕缕被稀释掉的浊白，光一哭喘着紧紧抓住浴缸边缘，酸软的腰肢颤颤地拱起绷紧，他又想射了。交合处浮在水面上的零星精液在身后男人操得更用力时被捣出了更多，已经被内射过的地方早就被他干得红肿不堪，光一每次受不了地扭臀往前缩都会被理解成浪荡的欲拒还行，于是换来新一轮毫不怜惜的持续操干，他的双腿被男人掰开架在浴缸上，泥泞湿濡的小穴精准地对上那根狰狞粗长的性物，阴茎插进深处搅弄转动了一番，偏偏避开被顶得发痒的敏感点只在附近恶劣地碾磨打转，光一湿黏的后背紧紧贴着男人的胸膛，他难耐地哼吟着溢出几句渴求的鼻音，被磨到轻微抽搐的下体有一下没一下地晃动着想要让性器能够狠狠地蹭上，未得到满足后又呜嗯地腾出一只抓着浴缸的手自己摸到交合处啜泣了起来：“呜嗯、动…动一动…啊嗯…哈啊……”

“不是已经在动了么…”堂本刚咬住他通红的耳朵轻笑着喘息，扭胯顶弄的动作更集中地往那处挪了挪，偶尔蹭到凸起的腺体恶意碾动几番，又在光一绷紧腰线颤栗着发出尾音上扬的呻吟时捣弄起其他地方，一来二去光一几乎要被他磨得直不起腰，发颤的大腿根时不时小幅度痉挛几下，他急乱地喘着气按住男人揉捏他乳头的手带了点泣音哑声道：“那里、操那里…好痒、呜嗯…哈啊……”

“嗯？哪里，自己动动看。”光一的双腿还被架在两侧大开着不允许放下来，喷洒在耳畔处的炽热鼻息又让他一个哆嗦夹得更紧了，男人情不自禁地深喘了一声，揉捏着他乳头的手指也像报复似地掐进了乳根，突如其来的刺痒感让他呜咽着蜷起了上半身，臀部艰难扭动的动作也稍稍迟钝了些，光一微抬起被撞红的屁股对准某个角度缓缓坐了下去，逐渐深入的阴茎由此蹭到了体内急需被疼爱的那一点，细碎的呻吟慢慢悠长了起来，找到位置后光一卖力地晃起了臀部想让那根肉刃更直接地操上去，但不论他怎么扭动仍只有那种隔靴搔痒的磨人快感，混杂了些许体液的温水不可避免地进到了穴里，挤进内壁流动的诡异触觉更多地加深了难耐的痒。

“这、这里…哈啊、老公…动一动…”没了劲的人软下腰哼哼着又扭了扭屁股，他转过头情动难耐地看着刚，索吻的红唇因口水沾染而泛上层色情的水光，他凑过去亲了亲男人的嘴唇，笨拙地探出舌尖勾引似的舔了舔。

“这里、嗯？才几天没做，怎么这么浪…”谁能禁得住恋人一脸欲态晃臀求操的样子，他粗喘着气用力含住了光一的薄唇激烈地回吻，下体不偏不倚地顶在光一自己坐上去的位置狠狠地往上操了几下，立刻换来了一串高昂沙哑的呻吟。

“哈啊——好棒、呜嗯！啊…啊啊……”摸在交合处的手因身体的不受力再次死死抓住了浴缸，臀胯撞击的拍打声混杂着水流涌动的声响，一同融进不容忽视的喘息与不断拔高的变调呻吟中，光一挂在浴缸两侧的大腿被猛然加速的密集深顶插得止不住哆嗦，蜷缩的脚趾也多次在湿热的空气中舒张开来，他颤颤地叫了好一会儿，直到哑掉的嗓音再次带上了惹人怜爱的哭腔，半浸在浴水里的小腹也不受控制地抬高抽搐了几下“哈嗯…！啊啊……呜不、哈…要去…呃啊——啊…”

滑下浴缸的双腿被重新架了起来，男人一边啃咬他布满吻痕的肩颈一边加快速度在他痉挛收缩的小穴里蛮狠地动作着，更多水流被操进了高度敏感的穴里，光一绵长的哭叫变得更加尖细且持续，他不断想要合拢软绵无力的大腿躲避男人愈发汹涌的操弄，却还是只能大张着腿被钉在那根怖人的阴茎上干的泪眼朦胧又一次哭着射了满小腹的精液，稀薄的浊白漂浮在已经脏掉的水里，高潮余韵中的光一腿根还在发颤，他一抽一抽地吸着气时不时被还埋在里面的阴茎蹭得抖动几下，他看着水里混杂的液体难堪地闭上了眼睛，而此时男人稍稍停歇的动作又一次有了复苏的迹象。

“不…不要了、呜嗯…会坏…哈啊……”

“我这里…还硬着呢。”身后的男人证实般在他颤动的甬道内缓缓律动了几下，脉络分明的粗大性器被湿软温热的内壁紧紧包裹着吸附挤压，尽管嘴上说着自己要不行了但下面倒是比哪儿都诚实呢，他富有技巧地在里面磨蹭了好一会儿，直到光一又一次被他挑起欲望低喘着塌下了腰，酸胀麻痒的小穴一张一合地叫嚣着想要被再次填满

“啊啊——哈啊…不要、水呜…想…啊嗯…！”察觉到了光一无意识地扭腰，男人掰开他的大腿又一次狠狠插进了深处，过多的水流在他激烈的动作里被捣进了深处，光一蓦地睁大眼睛发出一声绵长的哭喘，太满了…太深了……他感觉那些水全部涌入了体内最隐秘的地方、这种诡异的鼓胀感让他有种怀孕的错觉，他甚至觉得…那些水蔓延到了更多奇怪的地方，还没操几下阴茎就有了突突跳动的迹象，再这样下去他怀疑自己有可能会尿出来。

“怎么，不喜欢？”光一异常激烈的反应让身下男人顿了顿，他缓慢抽送着将双臂穿过光一的腿弯把他拉得更开，越来越多混杂的水便毫无阻碍地随着操干的动作涌入了更多。“呜呜…水、嗝…好深…出、出去…哈…会、会尿……”

堂本刚低头看了眼面色绯红眼睛湿了一圈的恋人，伸手抚上光一硬挺湿漉的性器揉搓了几下，他捏着光一轻颤的龟头用指腹反复摩擦过深红色的铃口，果不其然那里已经开始往外渗着淡色的液体了。前段小口被粗鲁对待的酥麻快感很快从腰脊传到了脚底，光一弓起脚背浑身上下都在哆嗦，他呜呜地呻吟着想要拽开男人玩弄他铃口的手，那里因为想要发泄的缘故微微绽开，急切地翕合着仿佛下一秒就能流出点什么，

“呜别、别操了…哈啊啊……呜呜不行！不…啊啊…！”指甲突然刺进去的瞬间光一猛地痉挛了一下尖叫着拱起了腰，与此同时男人插在里面缓慢顶弄的阴茎卷着水又往深处狠狠插了几下，他无措地摇着头哭哭啼啼地想要摆脱这种过分的快感，正往外流着体液的铃口湿意更甚了，“啊啊——不要了、呜呜…出…出去做好不好……”

“嗯？叫我什么…”刚吻了吻他扬起的脖子粗喘着气耐心地问道，在光一体内耸动的阴茎有一下没一下地顶着前列腺，掐在他铃口上的指甲也缓缓松开换成了更磨人的搓揉。

“呜、呜呜老公…哈嗯…呃啊…！”他软绵绵地靠在男人身上哆哆嗦嗦地带了点哭腔求道，刺痒的铃口处也腾升出了愈来愈强烈的尖锐快感，光一极力忍住那种陌生而可怕的冲动想要稳住自己不断打滑的双手，“真乖…下面是奖励时间。”未等他抓牢浴缸边缘就被重新架着双腿保持着插入的姿势抱出了浴缸，站立走动时男人牢牢托住光一的腿弯往自己胯间又靠近了些，由此每迈出一步，阴茎在体内摩擦顶撞的鲜明刺激都会丝毫不漏地传递给光一，本来被抱起来的不安就让他紧张地夹紧了后穴，再被这样时不时顶到敏感的前列腺，不一会儿光一就抽泣着抖得停不下来，湿漉漉的阴茎淌下了几滴湿黏的体液，随着男人动作幅度的变大慢慢流下了更多，有些甚至滑下股间与交合处混杂的液体融到了一起，又在下一次恶意的抽送中溅落在地板上。

“啊…哈嗯…呜别动、撑不住…哈啊——”光一的被放在了低矮的洗手台上，对面是一张干净宽大的镜子，男人架着他的腿弯迫使他保持着大腿张开成M的姿势不急不慢地再次动作了起来，光一软了腰只能颤抖地靠在身后恋人的怀里，他失神地看向镜子里一脸媚态的自己，血管里燥热的因子猛然间被点燃了：他的双脚踩在洗漱台上两腿大开，已经被干成艳红色的小穴正急切地卖力吞吐着男人紫红胀大的阴茎，偶尔操得狠了还会从深处带出点浊白沾在外翻的嫩肉上，狼藉一片的大腿间满是自己被操射的精液，而那些被男人啃咬出的零星红痕也由此被遮盖的七七八八，沾染着体液的耻毛凌乱黏在了一起，高昂挺立其间的阴茎仍是湿得时不时滴下点水，在缓慢的交合动作中轻轻打着晃，弄得他小腹又湿了一片。

“你看，这里这么小…一抽一抽的…好会吸…”似乎是故意想让光一看清楚自己是怎么挨操的，刚箍住他不断颤抖发软的双腿一次次拔出大半再破开褶皱缓缓插到深处，让他看着那处红肿的小嘴是怎么被捅开吞下狰狞的性物，又是怎样在自己退出时迫不及待地收绞挽留，镜面里遍身吻痕还露出那么欠操表情的自己让光一感到一阵眩晕，窜至头顶的汹涌欲火和强烈的羞耻心让他变得更加敏感且不禁撩，仅仅是看见镜子里男人用那种毫不避讳的视线盯着他说些色情的话就又湿了几分。穴内阴茎摩擦抽动的快感仍是不可忽视的，可一抬头就会看见自己被操得一塌糊涂的模样，光一闭起眼睛想要减少视觉上的冲击，还未等他消化完看到的一切就被更大幅度地拉开双腿狠狠地操进了深处：“多好看啊…睁眼。”

“啊、啊啊——呜慢、啊啊…哈嗯——”男人一改先前规律温和的抽送发了狠般激烈地操弄了起来，他抓着光一的头发强迫微垂下脑袋的人抬头看着镜子里的自己，阴茎每次抽出一小节再狠力地操到前所未有的深处，光一被他插的几乎站不住脚只能哆哆嗦嗦地发出沙哑的泣音，粗大的性物比以往每次操得都要卖力，先前在浴缸里被捣进穴里的液体也在百来下的抽送中一汩汩从交合处流了下来，头皮传来的疼痛让他不得不仰起头看向镜子里的自己，反而更糟糕了……他红着眼睛看向自己不停往外淌着液体的肿胀后穴，那里已经在持续的操弄中被捣出了白沫，噗哧的水声和肉体撞击的声响怎么也掩盖不过自己不断拔高的哭叫，令人面红耳赤的呻吟让他羞耻地恨不得将脸埋起来，可他知道自己根本止不住。似乎之前的抽插都是为了让光一好好适应一般，新一轮猛烈的交合没过一会就让光一受不了地叫出了更多黏腻的哭腔，晃动不止的阴茎一次次拍打在轻微抽搐的小腹上，先前强忍住的尖锐快感又一次疯狂袭来，他感觉陌生的微电流沿着尾椎攀上他的后脑，一波接一波酥得他整个人都不受控制地弓起了身体。

“啊啊啊——不！不呜、停…呜呜……啊啊、……”等到光一意识到那种诡异的快感是什么后他立刻瞪大眼睛摇着头哭了起来，而身后的男人非但没有松手反而架着他的双腿拉得更开了，光一崩溃地用脚趾抵蹭着冰冷的洗漱台，痉挛抽搐的小腹暗示着他正在拼命忍耐。骤然绞紧的后穴敏感度也在持续递增，而插在里面疯狂操干的阴茎却丝毫没有停下的趋势，光一尖叫着挣扎了好一会儿，到最后却只能泪眼迷蒙地被人以一种把尿的姿势正对镜面大张着腿，令人发狂的汹涌欲望在男人蹭在他敏感点上打着转碾磨操弄时终于彻底忍不住了，他痉挛着挺起小腹一抽一抽地吐出小股黏液，随即又在男人不曾停歇的操干中哭着尿了出来，大量湿热的液体不受控制地淋在了水池台，原本干净的镜面也被激湿了一小片，他摇着头沙哑地哭喊着，抱着双腿的手也因过剩的快感而掐进了肌肤中：“呜呜、呜停…不、不要了……” 

“咬得好紧…里面好热…”剧烈痉挛的后穴夹得刚舒服地长叹了一声，他环住光一颤栗不止的腰狠狠操了几十下后终于也在里面发泄了出来，“你看，多漂亮……”察觉到了怀里的恋人还在因过度的快感和羞耻而哭泣，堂本刚缓缓抽出半根性器让那些混杂的浊白从艳红的穴里滑下柱身，他抬起光一的下巴让他看清镜子里眼神涣散的自己——凌乱的头发，哭红的眼睛，满脸的汗水与眼泪，还有身上不容忽视的情爱痕迹…以及腿间湿到不行的大片狼藉还有正往外淌着精液的外翻小穴——已经没有一处是干净的了。

羞耻的眼泪又一次滑下了眼眶，持续的高潮让他的身体在射完后仍是不停地颤抖，没了男人支撑的双腿此刻再也合不起来了，阴茎抽离后他半坐在洗漱台上抽噎着时不时抽动一下，里面流淌出的浊白于是又顺着台面滴了下来，陷在男人怀里的上半身被人牢牢搂在了怀里，男人低头吻上他汗湿的软发，用手指抹掉了那颗滚落下来的泪水。

 

“别哭，我最喜欢这样的光一了。”

 


End file.
